


Preventing a Civil War

by Cornholio4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, More tags to be added, Stopping the Civil War, before it started, might be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: AU to Captain America: Civil War and spoilers for the movie.Mentions for the Tv shows so some spoilers for recent events of Agents of SHIELD.Suppose Ross got another chance to discuss the Accords with Steve after Peggy's funeral. What would have happened and would it prevent the Civil War from happening?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I know some people have some mixed views about Captain America: Civil War (Personally I loved the movie), I decided to write this showing how it might be prevented if some events prior happened differently.

It was after the funeral of one of the closest allies he had during the war, the funeral of one Peggy Carter who Steve Rogers had learned had fought to save the world despite tackling the sexism of the times she had to work through. Walking out he had decided to go and have lunch at a nearby cafe to clear his thoughts of losing one of the last links he had to the war and of the Sokovia Accords...

Steve once the waiter gave him his order began picking up a fork and eating. "For dessert I would recommend the pineapple surprise this place makes." said a voice Steve had heard too well and looked up to see the face of the Secretary of the State. Steve gave a face that told the retired general that he knew exactly why he was here. "Yes this is about the Accords but I just wanted to discuss it man to man." Ross told Steve in a down to business voice and Steve motioned him the seat next to him which Ross took.

"I want you not get the wrong idea about this, myself and indeed the entire world is grateful for your helping during New York, Washington and Sokovia, we believe things could help avoid some of those incidents but we cannot change the past." Ross told Steve handing him a copy of the Sokovia Accords to which Steve sighed as he opened it up and reading the words humouring him.

"No disrespect intended to yourself, or the United Nations but I feel I work best under my own volition, I don't want to feel held back by politics if I feel something a situation needs my help." Steve told him and Ross had a face that showed he was expecting this. "Plus I have a hard time wanting to work with someone who had a hand in why my friend thinks his life can never be normal." Steve told him with a dark eye and Ross took a deep cough.

"Yes some things from my military career I am less than proud of, but the politician Thaddeus Ross is a new man and that I assure you. I have discussed things with the president, Stark and several officials from the United Nations have come up with a proposal for you." Ross told him taking out a document and giving it to Steve. Steve looked and saw the SHIELD logo on it.

"From my understanding SHIELD has been dead since Washington or have the government been trying to rebuild it behind everyone's back?" Steve asked in a voice that made it clear he would not be happy if his guess was right. Ross took a laugh and shook his head.

"SHIELD has been rebuilding by some loyalists under someone Fury personally picked, the governments have started warming up to rebuilding SHIELD as a corruption and HYDRA free entity but our main problem is that Fury's handpicked director is legally deceased." Ross told him and that alone put an idea in Steve's head. Though he was thinking of tracking down Phil Coulson and having a talk with his little fan he motioned for Ross to continue.

"We feel if the public is to trust SHIELD again they need a more trusting face as the Director, we believe that can be you." Ross told Steve to which he jumped. "From my understanding you had problems with how the old SHIELD was led under Fury, this is your chance to start over without HYDRA's influence and be in a position to help around the world."

"A job offering but Secretary Ross, what does this have to do with me signing the Accords?" Steve asked getting back to the point of the conversation. Ross then continued after taking a deep breath.

"Work with me and the UN as SHIELD Director, you can work with the Accords and work to have amendments made to make you and the Avengers more comfortable. In return you can look out for more people like you and the Avengers. I heard there is a guy they are calling Harlem's Captain America." Ross told him and Steve looked at the document and the copy of the Accords.

"Can I get back to you once I think it over?" Steve asked and Ross told him to take as much time as he needed.

It was a month later after the whole situation with the UN Bombing and working to stop the schemes of the man called Zemo. Steve and the Avengers had to deal with the new king of Wakanda, T'Challa who had an alter ego of his own by the name of the Black Panther.

In his new office he was thinking of how T'Challa had Bucky in Wakanda getting help to free him of his HYDRA brainwashing, he had a good talk with Tony about things to go over with. Tony knew of a kid in Queens, New York who could be trained to be among them and he had agents looking for several vigilantes to have a talk with including Frank Castle and the one they called Daredevil plus the Falcon Sam Wilson talking to some guy who could shrink. Plus there was this private detective who had to deal with a man called Kilgrave who apparently had the ability to mind control people with his voice.

He was not the most comfortable but he knew he had to make the best of a situation and that meant taking a less active role, he even had a new nickname that his friends Sam Wilson and James Rhodes came up for him:

He did not know what he thought of being called Director America though...

**Author's Note:**

> I was mostly inspired by the knowledge that SHIELD has a new director inthe TV Show and the fact that Steve had the job during Heroic Age. Also by thhe knowledge that there was a What If issue where Tony convince Steve that everyone would trust their identities with him and he would work with the Registration Act.
> 
> This might be continued.


End file.
